


A Brothers Love

by PandarenSoul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark!Naruto, Gen, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandarenSoul/pseuds/PandarenSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers born and forever to live in the cycle of hatred.<br/>I was told that the oldest was the one that rebelled but what if it wasn't true.</p><p> </p><p>It was near the end of the war when Naruto started acting weird and out of character.<br/>They never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brothers Love

“Hello brother.” A sadistic smirk looked wrong on the usual happy face.

A blade swiped though the air, slicing a paper thing cut onto the pale cheek of the dark haired teen across from him.

“Naru-to?” 

Turning his head he looked over his shoulder to the pink haired female.

“Guess again Sakura-chan.” Blue eyes swirled, bleeding into blood red with rings and tomes . “Naruto is dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at like 3 in the morning.  
> More is to come I just wanted to post this.


End file.
